fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ymlacio Meisce
Ymlacio Meisce, also known by his codname "The Puppet Player" was a member of the Rune Knights before leaving. He is now a member of the secret order, the Sentinels, and acts as its intelligence experts, having been acknowledged as a prodigy with a genius mind. He is almost always in their movable base the Heavenly Palace, working in the background during operations. Appearance Personality Unlike the other members of Sentinel, Ymlacio has no care for the group's cause nor the wellbeing of the people of Earth Land. He is merely a part of the group because it seems more interesting then his time in the Rune Knights and that it could be fun. Apparently he has a craving for more dangerous and mysterious type of jobs. And when the idea of dying comes to mind, all it does is put a simple, yet to his enemies intimidating, smile on his face. He also seems to have morals, though misinterpeted as well. He dislikes when lives are used to win a battle, especially in a reckless way, though he uses lives as tools for his own battles as well. But in his defense he claims to use lives of those who have sinned and have brought pain to the world, seeing their lives as worthless. Another fact about him is that he has a strong liking for sweets, such as candy and ice cream. He hates food that are sour as he claims that it tastes like the filfth that fills the world. History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Superior Intellect Acrobatic Skills Hand-to-Hand combat Master Strategist Magical Abilities Thread Magic: Ymlacio's main tool in combat, his extrodinary skills in Thread Magic earned him the codename, "Puppet Player", within the Sentinels. He has shown to utilize this magic in conjunction with his superhuman acrobatic skills, moving his body while performing spells. *'Final Dance: '''Ymlacio's well known skill. In combat as he dodges his enemy's attacks, Ymlacio is secretly spreading magical threads from his fingertips around the area, surrounding his opponents with them without them even knowing. Once he's done he gets into a pose, as if he's about to bow. He raises both his arms and then turns his hands into fists, pulling on the threads. When he does this the threads everywhere grab and tighten around his enemies, either capturing them or slashing them, with the latter sometimes severing a limb or two. Archive: His most well skilled magic and what earned him the name, "The Strategist", Ymlacio has displayed the magic known as Archive multiple times in his work of intelligence gathering as well as creating both offensive and defensive strategies for field operations, none of them ever failing before. He has shown to be able to use this magic in a wide range. He also discovered a way of combing lacrima to boost this magic in order to widen the distance. *'World Map: '''A supplementary spell that he uses most often as well as one only he can use, it requries intense concentration as well as being in the center in a wide open room. As the name says, Ylmacio forms a round giant map that shows the area of his current position, such as people's location, landscapes and various other items. When just by himself he can expand it to cover about an entire town, with the use of lacrima he can expand it to cover half a country. Palm Magic Air Magic Telepathy Category:Sentinels Category:Primarch11 Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Rune Knights Category:Rune Knight Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Former Rune Knight